Serce bestii
thumbTo nie miało być tak, wszystko poszło nie tak jak powinno… W głębi gór, niedaleko drogi prowadzącej do przeklętej wieży Karazhan został postawiony namiot. Nie był opuszczony, przed wejściem paliło się ognisko, zaś obok stał wóz oraz potężna bestia kodo. Można by było pomyśleć, ze to jakiś podróżnik z Kalimdoru, Tauren, Ork potencjalnie jakiś handlarz stamtąd. Nie byłoby w tym nic nadzwyczajnego gdyby nie nasilające się ataki na karawany i handlarzy. Wiatr wył wędrując miedzy gołymi skałami na drodze, koła toczyły się powoli w powozie, który wydawał dźwięki jakby miał zaraz się rozsypać. Obładowany był ciężkimi skrzyniami z pieczęciami Stormwind. Dwoje mężczyzn siedzących na wozie rozmawiali cicho jakby obawiali się, że ktoś w tym przygnębiającym miejscu mógł ich usłyszeć. Starszy z mężczyzn kierował wozem trzymając lejce mocno jakby w obawie, że mógłby mu wypaść. Młodszy siedział obok i trzymał tylko pochodnie w ręku. Zbliżał się wieczór, niebo które w tej krainie pokryte były zawsze ciemnymi chmurami, jedynie mocniej ściemniało. Drogę było ledwo co widać, gdyby nie paląca się pochodnia, zapewne nic nie było by widoczne. Konie zwolniły, krocząc niepewnie do przodu. Wiatr wył jeszcze mocniej sprawiając, że nie jednemu herosowi włos na karku mógłby się zjeżyć. Przed mężczyznami zostało nie dużo drogi i do rana powinni dojechać do wyjścia z tego przeklętego miejsca. Kiedy się ściemniło się całkowicie, mężczyźni nie prowadzili już rozmów, jedynie czego w tym momencie pragnęli, to opuszczenie tych gór. Wóz stał się ich jedynym miejscem, w którym mogli się czuć chociaż trochę bezpiecznie. Dzielił ich od tego zimnego i nieprzyjaznego miejsca. Konie zatrzymały się widocznie zdenerwowane. Nie chciały jechać dalej. Starszy mężczyzna zdenerwowany, że musi opuści to bezpieczne i wygrzane miejsce aby przeprowadzić konie dalej. Chwycił jednego za pasek policzkowy i zaczął go ciągnąć. Zwierzę zrobiło jedne krok i od razu cofnęło się do tyłu. Mężczyzna zaczął się trochę szarpać z koniem lecz nagle w tle rozległ się dziwny, chrapliwy warkot. Teraz dopiero sobie uświadomił dlaczego konie nie chciały iść. Powoli odwrócił się, na widok tego co zobaczył odbiegając od razu. Wiedział już, że nie ma mowy o odwrocie - na tak marnej drodze wóz od razu zaklinowałby się lub wywrócił, a na to nie mogli sobie teraz pozwolić. W desperacji woźnica chwycił bat i uderzył nim konie, które stanęły dęba i ruszyły szybko przed siebie. Podczas szalonego pędu wóz uderzał cały czas o pnie drzew, obaj mężczyźni usłyszeli też dźwięk pękającego drewna. Mijając bestię mogli dostrzec złotawe ślepia i potężne kły, a nawet - co wprawiało ich w jeszcze większe zdumienie - rogi. Konie jednak dalej jechały drogą, choć wóz wyglądał już jakby zaraz miał się rozlecieć. Po chwili zmęczeni szaloną jazdą uciekający zatrzymali się w nadziei, iż dziwna bestia została zgubiona. Tym większe było ich zdziwienie, gdy młodszy z nich zdążył się tylko odwrócić - a starszy leżał już ściągnięty z wozu. Krzyk woźnicy poniósł się między martwym drzewami i górami, przynosząc na myśl zawodzenie wiatru. Mimo tego młodszy zeskoczył i ruszył na ratunek, niesiony na skrzydłach odwagi lub własnej głupoty. Wymachując pochodnią przed napastnikiem zdołał się jej przez chwilę przyjrzeć. To był worgen... Dziwny worgen. Nie było jednak czasu by się nad tym zastanawiać, przez chwilę udało mu się obronić starszego mężczyznę. Spojrzenie złotych oczu spotkało się ze wzrokiem młodego wędrowca. Ostatnim co zapamiętał zanim bestia zniknęła był jej zakrwawiony pysk. Kiedy worgen zniknął w mroku, młodszy woźnica zebrał siły i podszedł do starszego, leżącego bez ruchu. Żył jeszcze, kiedy wkładał go do wozu, robiąc miejsce wokół skrzyń. Sam zabrał się za prowadzenie powozu. Konie ruszyły, bagna nie powinny być daleko. Nie spał całą noc w obawie przed powrotem bestii. Jedyne czego pragnął to dożyć poranka i dojechać w końcu na miejsce. Kiedy słońce wyszło w końcu młodzieniec zatrzymał się aby sprawdzić jak się czuje starszy mężczyzna. Niestety ten już nie żył. Musiał odejść w nocy. Młodzieniec zacisnął dłonie w pięści, po czym skierował konie do obozu Przymierza. Podczas jazdy przykrył ciało woźnicy kocem. Tym razem nie miał już zamiaru wracać przez góry, nie nieuzbrojony i nie sam. -Opanuj się!- Warknął Tauren sam do siebie. Jego uniesiony ton lekko poniósł się echem między skalami i martwymi drzewami. To miejsca niby odosobnione, które sam wybrałem jako miejsce swej izolacji, nie było takie opuszczone do końca. Usiadłem na klapie od wozu i spojrzała na niebo. tęskniłem za Marg, taka izolacja nie robiła dobrze. Bałem się jednak iść do tłumu. Do swoich nie mogłem a Przymierze było mi obce, takie ziemne i puste. Zacisnąłem kły i pięści, aż krew popłynęła kiedy to wielkie pazury przebiły skore na dłoniach. Ryknąłem tak głośno jak potrafiłem, chciałem chyba w ten sposób pozbyć się tego bólu i żalu jaki we mnie się gromadził. Jak miałem żyć ze świadomością, że mam na dłoniach krew niewinnych osób jak? Zawsze starałem się pomagać leczyć, nie zabijać. To boli i wwierca się w umysł, a krzyki odbijają się w nim echem i... przynoszą dziwną przyjemność. Ta myśl mnie przeraża, to że zabijanie, rozszarpywanie przynosi mi przyjemność. To nie jest normalne, nie jestem taki! A jednak to robię, nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać. potrzebuje pomocy, to mnie pochłonie. Co będzie jak ta część mnie pochłonie to kim byłem? Co jeśli zatracę się? -Nie!- krzyknąłem i schowałem pysk w swych łapach. Kiedy nastał ranek, chwyciłem swoja latarnię, mały worek, który przerzuciłem sobie przez ramie i ruszyłem an bagna. Musze coś zrobić. Udam się do stolicy ludzi. Ponoć maja tam zbiory ksiąg i świetnych magów. Do Dalaranu miałem za daleko. Wędrówka zajęła mi cały dzień. Musiałem omijać miejsca, gdzie Horda miał swoje posterunki. A i dzięki zwierzęta. Nie chciałem wdawać się we walkę. Będąc pod murami posterunku z lekkim strachem przekroczyłem bramę. Strażnicy zlustrowali mnie wzrokiem i... zatrzymali. Przedstawiłem się im jako Gordon oraz powiedziałem, że podróżnikiem jestem. zmierzyli mnie wzorkiem i ostrzegli, że będą mieć mnie na oku. Nie dziwiłem się im, byłem nowym tutaj. Będąc z amurami zajęło mi trochę czasu odszukanie jakieś karawany, która by mnie zabrała ze sobą. Zająłem miejsce we wozie blisko wyjścia. Nie byłem rozmowny, nie słuchałem też tego co mówili ludzie. Byłem nieobecny, wpatrzony w niebo, prawie cały czas. jedynie an co zwróciłem uwagę, to plotka o niebezpiecznych stworzeniach w Przesmyku ale tyle z mojego zainteresowanie. Ktoś tam w czasie drogi zapytał nie skąd jestem i jak nazywam się. Przedstawiłem się tylko nie miałem ochoty na rozmowy, co nie koniecznie odpowiadało reszty moich towarzyszy. Nie odezwali się już do mnie. Przesmyk pokonaliśmy bez zatrzymywania się. Postój nastąpił dopiero w Darkshire. Zostałem we wozie tłumacząc im to niechęcią to takich miejsc. Wzruszyli tylko ramionami i poszli. Ruszyć mieliśmy rankiem. Ja sam nie mogłem przez długi czas zasnąć. Za każdym razem kiedy odpływałem w krainę snów, koszary wracały teraz atakował mocniej i mocniej. Nie zmrużyłem przez to praktycznie oka na dłużej. Leżałem we wozie i patrzyłem znowu w niebo między czasie słuchając wycia tutejszej plagi worgenów. Wczesnym rankiem moi towarzysze przygotowywali się do dalszej podróży, ja tam nie miałem w czym się przygotowywać. Wszystko co mi potrzebne miałem ze sobą. Podróż trwała cały dzień, nasz woźnica wolał omijać skróty i niepewne drogi. Droga całkiem cicha nie była, moi towarzysze opowiadali różne historie. Zaczynając od wojen skończywszy na rożnych plotkach. Nawet ciekawe były te opowieści. Dzisiaj mimo nie odzywania się to słuchałem. Całkiem ciekawe to były historie. Słuchając tak dotarliśmy do lasów Elvynn. Tutaj rozbiliśmy nie duży obóz. Do stolicy mieliśmy dotrzeć wczesnym południem kolejnego dnia. Namioty nie były duże, w każdym mogły spać dwie osoby. Kiedy zbliżała się noc, rozpaliliśmy ognisko i jeden z towarzyszy, który okazał się kucharzem, marzącym o własnym biznesie w Mieście Burz. Ci ludzie nie byli tacy źli. Mimo panującej wojny starali się żyć tak jak zawsze. Obrałem tej nocy wartę, zresztą i tak mój sen był bardzo mocno połatany ale mimo to byłem bardziej czujny niż ci ludzie. Miałem czas na rozmyślenia, na dużo rozmyśleń. Tęskniłem, tak... stanowczo tęskniłem. Nie miałem zamiaru pozostać w tej postaci do końca mych dni, który może nadejść szybciej niż myślę. Nigdy nie wpasuje do życia wśród Przymierza. Noc była tutaj całkiem inna niż w Przesmyku, taka spokojna. Nawet mogę powiedzieć, że trochę podobna do tych w Mulgore. Tam oczywiście jest piękniej, jezioro, szczyty, kodo... Tutaj wszędzie owce lub inne domowe zwierzęta. Przeciągnąłem się i ziewnąłem przeciągle. Cisza i spokój zakłócany czasem zawyciem wilków czy tez trzaskiem ognia w ognisku. Miałem czas aby poczytać trochę. Sięgnąłem do swej torby i wyciągnąłem jeden z niewielu woluminów jakie miałem przy sobie. Rankiem ruszamy w drogę, wtedy sobie odpocznę. Teraz poświecę się czytaniu i czuwaniu. Kategoria:Twórczość